


Clint Barton & Peter Parker Sing Heaven (Don't Have a Name)

by AO98



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Based off of Jeremy Renner's real song, Bets & Wagers, Bullying, Carnival, Clint Barton Sings, Endgame is NOT canon, Far from Home is NOT canon, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Friendship, Gen, Heaven (Don't Have a Name), High School, Infinity War is NOT canon, Last day of school, Not another field trip fic, Peter & Clint have an uncle/nephew relationship, Sam Feldt - Freeform, Singing, Thor & Hulk brought the Avengers back together, but another fic where Peter proves he's an intern, peter parker sings, with a twist! ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO98/pseuds/AO98
Summary: On the last day of school every year, Midtown High holds a special 'End-of-the-Year' carnival for their students and teachers. This year, former Avenger Clint Barton decided to make an appearance and premiere his newest song with Sam Feldt at the carnival. But he wasn't singing solo; instead, he was joined by a special surprise guest, one that was completely unexpected and who had something to prove.P.S. This is NOT a sequel/follow-up to the prank fanfic I made previously. This is it's own story. Also, Infinity War, Endgame & Far from Home ARE NOT CANON!!!





	Clint Barton & Peter Parker Sing Heaven (Don't Have a Name)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am back at long last!
> 
> My newest fanfic once again has Peter out to prove he's a Stark intern; this time however, it's not through a field trip or an escape room prank video. It's through song. For those who don't know, last year, Jeremy Renner (aka Clint Barton/Hawkeye) released a new song he made with Sam Feldt called "Heaven (Don't Have a Name)". He also performed it live at the Life is Beautiful festival in September in Vegas and was recorded by, I think, a crew member with their phone. I've listened to the song numerous times and it is not only amazing IMO, but it's also become one of my favorite songs of all-time. I highly recommend it. He also created a new version this year without Feldt and it's got an edgier, more rock-like sound to it and everything. I still love it and, again, highly recommend it :) 
> 
> Here's a link to the song: https://youtu.be/ro_dH2fszWE  
> A link to the LIB performance: https://youtu.be/otxTc8-kgoc  
> A link to the new version: https://youtu.be/VjNCyjaVmiA
> 
> Anyway, back onto the fic: Clint Barton has started making music since he retired from the Avengers & while he was on house arrest and has recently made a new song with Sam Feldt that'll be released later in the year. But he decides he wants to premiere it at Midtown High's 'End-of-the-Year' carnival... with Peter Parker! That's right! The Avengers, having been brought back together by Thor & Banner, decide to help their new young friend and prove to his school that he does in fact work for Tony Stark in the craziest way possible. And what makes it even more exciting is... Peter's involvement is kept a secret until the performance begins ;) 
> 
> Check out the end notes after this for more! I hope you enjoy! :)

It was June 2018.

On the last day of school every year, Midtown High holds a special carnival to celebrate the end of the school year and give students & teachers a chance to have fun and celebrate their success. For some students and teachers, it was also their last chance to spend time together since not all of them would be returning next year; some kids would be graduating and heading off to college while some teachers would be retiring.

Once the bell rang, almost everyone rushed to the carnival and spent the next few hours having the time of their lives. There was festivities, food, games, rides, photo-ops, but later that night, there would also be a very special musical performance by Sam Feldt and former Avenger, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye.

That's right...

The return of Thor & Bruce Banner (along with the surviving Asgardians) late last year eventually led to a truce between Tony Stark & Steve Rogers, which then led to the Avengers reuniting and fighting back against the Sokovia Accords with the help of some old friends, including Secretary Ross' own daughter, Betty, who had a thing with Bruce in the past and it appeared that they might get back to that after he & Natasha properly ended theirs on good terms. After the U.N. agreed to discard the Accords, the Avengers were given back their freedom and were allowed to return to work; Barton and Scott Lang were also freed from house arrest.

Once they were reunited and on good terms again, the Avengers decided they really needed to start fresh and begin acting like a family as much as a superhero team and that included being there for each other, helping each other, supporting each other when it came to their own lives outside of saving the world.

The Avengers took a liking to their new young friend, Peter Parker aka Spider-Man, after meeting him properly. After learning that most of his school, specifically a certain dickwad by the name of Flash Thompson, didn't believe he really had an internship at Stark Industries nor did he know Tony Stark or the Avengers, the gang decided to help him and prove the truth to Midtown High.

And they knew the perfect way to do it.

A few months after his release from house arrest, Clint Barton took the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to record and release a new song with DJ and producer Sam Feldt. Clint had a great singing voice and even recorded some songs & released them on SoundCloud during retirement and house arrest. Their song, ["Heaven Don't Have a Name](https://youtu.be/ro_dH2fszWE)", was already finished and set for release October that year with a live performance at the Life is Beautiful festival in Las Vegas in September.

While the song and Vegas performance would be solo, Clint decided that he wanted to premiere the song early as a duet and he knew the perfect person & place to sing with and at...

Peter Parker. Midtown High's End-of-Year Carnival.

It was perfect. The Avengers listened to Peter singing in private a couple of times and agreed he had a good voice. Maybe not as good as Clint's, but still good. Clint could invite Peter, who had already grown on him like a nephew figure (since he and the other Avengers referred to Tony as Peter's father figure), to perform his new song with him & Sam on stage at the carnival and introduce him as a new friend and intern of Tony. Not only would that finally prove he was in fact telling the truth about the internship, but it would help Peter prove - without revealing that he was Spider-Man - that he's more than just a brainy nerd; that he had other gifts. Gifts that he never wanted to show off... until now.

Peter always preferred to sing to himself and not in public. He never had stage-fright or anything; he just chose to keep his skills a secret. After talking with Clint about the idea, Peter took some time to think about the offer and eventually, he agreed to do it since he'd be singing with Clint, who, much like Clint himself, he already saw as family - like an uncle figure. But he wanted his involvement to be a complete surprise until the performance.

The only person who knew of Peter's involvement, excluding the Avengers, Clint's family and Peter's aunt May, was the school principal: Jim Morita III. Sam, Clint, Tony, Peter and May met with Mr. Morita in private to discuss performing at the festival and it was a done deal. He also agreed to keep Peter's involvement a secret. He was part of a handful of people at Midtown who believed Peter had a Stark internship, but now after meeting Tony, the truth was made fully clear to him.

The other people who believed Peter included his best friend Ned Leeds as well as his other friends, Michelle Jones, Betty Brant, Abe Brown and Cindy Moon, and even his own Decathlon teacher, Roger Harrington. Others were split on whether or not it was true while others, Flash included, were convinced that Peter was lying.

Abe and Cindy were friendly with Peter from the beginning, but they weren't fully friends just yet. They did defend him at times from Flash's insults (" _I got a hot date with Black Widow coming up!_ ", " _That is false!_ ") and were upset when he almost ditched Nationals but were happy when he returned; even Abe took the chance to tell Flash Peter was taking back his place in the competition (" _He's taking your place!_ "). However, after Betty joined the Decathlon team earlier last year, she became friends with Peter, Ned, Michelle, Cindy and Abe and perhaps this new friendship between the six brought Peter, Cindy and Abe closer together.

Whatever it was, Peter was happy to have more friends these days. But he wanted even them to be surprised as well.

And so it began...

After a few hours of fun and festivities, everyone ran towards the stage and gathered together, awaiting the big musical performance by Sam Feldt, Clint Barton/Hawkeye and secretly their own classmate, Peter Parker.

Ned, Michelle, Betty, Cindy and Abe spent the whole carnival together without Peter; they kept trying to text and call Peter to see why he wasn't there, but the one time he texted back was just a few minutes before the performance; he said: _**"Get ready for a surprise."**_ They were confused, but also concerned. Although he recognized that line from that 'really old' movie _Total Recall_ , not even Ned understood why Peter said that. Right before the performance, Flash obviously had to go and be his usual annoying self to the gang.

 **"Looks like lil' Penis Parker didn't show up. Not surprised"** Flash sneered.

 **"Would you just shut up, Thompson?"** Michelle angrily asked.

 **"Yeah, and why do you call him that anyway?"** Betty angrily asked.

 **"I bet he's got a secret crush on him"** Cindy whispered to her friends, causing them to laugh.

Flash heard her. **"I don't have a crush on Parker!"**

 **"Flash, come on, there's nothing to be ashamed of-"** Abe said with a mocking smile.

 **"Shut up, Brown!"** Flash yelled.

 **"Well anyway, I still can't believe Hawkeye is gonna perform! At our school carnival!"** Ned happily said to his friends.

 **"Me neither! I've listened to all his songs on SoundCloud! He's so good! I can't wait!"** Betty said.

 **"Why he chose this place, I'm not sure"** Michelle wondered.

 **"It's not just him. Sam Feldt's performing too"** Cindy pointed out.

 **"Yeah, but isn't this like Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars? One does the singing, the other does the DJ stuff?"** Abe asked, causing Cindy to roll her eyes.

 **"Whatever, this is gonna suck anyway"** Flash said.

The gang turned to Flash, annoyed.

 **"Excuse me?"** Betty asked, offended.

**"The guy probably can't even really sing; he probably just uses autotune or some shit."**

**"You take that back!"** Betty fought back.

 **"Oh, what? You gonna start crying fangirl tears now?"** Flash said in a mocking voice.

 **"Hey, back off her, alright?!"** Ned said angrily.

 **"And she's right. You don't know if he can really sing or not. I bet he can! And I bet he'll sing live tonight too, no lip-sync!"** Cindy fought back.

 **"Of course you'd think that!"** Flash said.

 **"Shall we make a friendly bet on this?"** Abe asked, smirking. Cindy and Betty nodded.

 **"Excuse me?"** Flash began. **"You three losers really wanna make a bet with me over this Hawkeye shit? You did that last year with Parker's 'internship'. $50 per person and to this day, he still hasn't proved that it's real. I wouldn't bother doing it again."**

 **"Scared you're gonna lose, Thompson?"** Michelle teased.

 **"Yeah, are you?"** Ned teased.

Betty, Cindy and Abe stared at Flash, smirking. Flash finally grumbled and gave in.

 **"Fine!"** Flash said. **"Once again, we'll do $50. If he's good, I pay you. If he sucks, you pay me. Each. Got it?"**

 **"Deal"** Betty said as she shook hands with Flash, followed by Cindy and Abe.

 **"Get ready to lose, losers"** Flash smirked.

And finally, the performance was about to begin and Sam Feldt took the stage.

**"Alright, kids. Are you all ready? Tonight, we have a very special musical guest joining us. We just finished a new song together, it's gonna be out in the fall, but he wants to premiere it tonight, to you guys. I want you all to give a big welcome to the one, the only, Hawkeye himself... CLINT BARTON!"**

The roaring crowd (excluding Flash obviously) applauded as Clint walked out onto the stage, a microphone in his hand, wearing a light blue formal shirt, a gray shirt underneath and gray jeans.

Clint smiled and waved to the crowd. **"Thank you! Thank you all! I'm excited to be here! I truly am! Sam and I, we- we got a new song we've been working on! It'll be out in October, we're also gonna perform it in September at the Life is Beautiful festival in Vegas, so that'll be really cool. But tonight, you guys, everyone at Midtown, get to hear it early."**

The crowd roared in excitement.

**"But wait, wait, wait... I should probably mention that tonight, just tonight, I'm not singing this alone. Tonight, we have another special guest joining us. We wanted to keep him a surprise up until now. Not all of you might recognize him though, but he actually goes to your school. Interesting story, I actually met him through my friend Tony, yes, Tony Stark. He's one of his interns at Stark Industries, a young one but quite a smart one too."**

The crowd was confused at the mention of a Stark intern joining him to perform. Ned, Michelle, Betty, Cindy and Abe all raised their eyebrows at this information.

 _Is he talking about Peter? Is that why Peter didn't come or hasn't been responding? Are they gonna sing together? I didn't even know Peter could sing! It's gotta be Peter, it makes sense!_ They all thought.

Flash apparently had the same idea in mind as he looked a little panicked.

 _No, no, he's gotta be talking about someone else. Penis Parker doesn't work for Tony Stark, he's never even met him. And there's no way Hawkeye would ever invite him to perform with him, he can't even sing!_ Flash thought.

**"Well anyway, I wanted him up here tonight because I've heard him singing a few times. In private though. Up until now, he never really preferred to sing in public, I'm not sure why, but we talked, he thought about it and thankfully, he agreed to do it. He's good, you guys. Trust me, he's good. I'm very proud of him. I'm telling you, this kid is gifted. He's smart, got a good sense of humor, he's a lot of fun to be around and he can sing. Hell, this kid's already sort of become family to me, I won't lie. So now, I want you all to give a big welcome to our surprise guest - my friend, Tony's intern and your fellow student... PETER PARKER!"**

Peter then walked out onto the stage, wearing a dark blue V-neck shirt with long sleeves and standard blue jeans.

The crowd was mostly shocked, still trying to process this big surprise, but much to Peter's surprise, the crowd (minus Flash and a few other bullies) slowly welcomed him with applause. He could see his friends, Ned, Michelle, Betty, Cindy and Abe, were especially happy to see him - on stage with the one and only Hawkeye - and totally understood now why he didn't come to the carnival earlier and why he hasn't really been responding to their texts & calls. He was rehearsing and preparing for an epic once-in-a-lifetime performance with an Avenger! Okay, _former_ Avenger, but still. 

Mr. Morita stood in the crowd among the other teachers and staff members with a big grin on his face. Next to him was Mr. Harrington, who was shocked but smiling at the sight of one of his best students on stage with Clint Barton.

Flash, however, was completely frozen. He couldn't move; his phone dropped out of his hand to the ground. He was shocked beyond belief, he felt defeated, but he was hoping there was still a chance that neither of them could actually sing and therefore the performance would be bad.

 **"WHAT'S UP, EVERYONE?!"** Peter yelled into microphone, causing the crowd to scream. He smiled, turned to Clint for a minute and turned back to the crowd. **"Surprised?"**

That last part he said to the crowd, but specifically to his friends. Ned, Michelle, Betty, Cindy and Abe grinned while Ned and Michelle winked at him.

Peter turned and saw a handful of familiar faces hidden in the audience, waiting for him and Clint to perform; these hidden faces were none other than his aunt May, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanoff, Happy Hogan, Clint's wife Laura Barton and their three children, Cooper, Lila & Nathaniel. They came to support Peter & Clint and were all wearing hoodies, doing their best to hide their faces during the performance. Peter and Clint knew they were coming, but to actually see them in the audience was heartwarming for them and motivated them to put on a great show.

 **"Alright, Peter, you ready?"** Clint asked.

 **"Let's go!"** Peter said, excitedly.

As Sam prepared the song, Peter and Clint took one last look at their friends. Natasha (in Russian) and May each mouthed something to Peter; luckily, he could speak mouth and he had also been learning from Natasha how to speak Russian since he met her.

 **"Make us proud, sweetie!"** May mouthed.

 **"Good luck, маленький паук"** Natasha mouthed, followed by a wink.

_(маленький паук means 'little spider' in Russian)_

Peter winked at them back.

 **"Knock them dead, kid"** Tony mouthed, followed by a wink.

Peter nodded as the music began and Clint started singing his part.

  
**[Clint]**  
_She's got the voodoo that'll make you believe_  
_Oh, she tastes like lipstick and Tanqueray_  
_All I remember is she grew up in Atlanta_  
_But she moved to the Bay_  
_An uptown beauty you could never escape_  
_Heaven don't have a name_

 **[Peter]**  
_She keeps it old school_  
_Feels like rock n roll, but got that new groove_  
_So unpredictable, I gotta tell you, I'll never be the same_

 **"Go Peter!"** Ned shouted at the top of his lungs with possibly the biggest smile he's ever had on his face; Michelle, Betty, Cindy and Abe were all smiling and cheering Peter on too as they filmed the performance with their phones. Hell, everyone (minus Flash and a few others) were now cheering Peter on as much as Clint. Peter let out a bigger smile and continued to sing stronger than before.

 **[Peter]**  
_I know she keeps it old school_  
_Throws on Billie Jean 'cause she ain't no fool_  
_She could be my beauty queen_  
_I gotta tell you, I'll never be the same_

 **[Clint & Peter]**  
_'Cause heaven don't have a name_  
_Heaven don't have a name_

 **[Peter]**  
_I hear they call her danger, she's looking for a cheap shot_  
_She'll always be a stranger dancing to the jukebox_  
_All I remember is she grew up in Atlanta_  
_But she moved to the Bay_  
_An uptown beauty you could never escape_  
_Heaven don't have a name_

 **[Clint]**  
_She keeps it old school_  
_Feels like rock n roll, but got that new groove_  
_So unpredictable, I gotta tell you, I'll never be the same_  
_I know she keeps it old school_  
_Throws on Billie Jean 'cause she ain't no fool_  
_She could be my beauty queen_  
_I gotta tell you, I'll never be the same_

 **[Clint & Peter]**  
_'Cause heaven don't have a name_  
_Heaven don't have a name_

 **[Clint]**  
_Heaven don't have a name!_

 **[Peter]**  
_Feels like rock n roll, but got that new groove_

 **[Clint]**  
_So unpredictable, I gotta tell you, I'll never be the same_

 **[Peter]**  
_I know she keeps it old school_

 **[Clint]**  
_Throws on Billie Jean 'cause she ain't no fool_

 **[Peter]**  
_She could be my beauty queen_  
_I gotta tell you_

 **[Clint]**  
_I'll never be the same_  
_Heaven don't have a name_

 **[Peter]**  
_Heaven don't have her name_

 **[Clint]**  
_Heaven don't have a name_

 **[Peter]**  
_Heaven don't have her name_

The song was over.

The crowd roared with applause. The most enthusiastic being Ned, Michelle, Betty, Cindy, Abe, Tony, Pepper, Happy, May, Natasha, Laura, the Barton kids, Mr. Morita and Mr. Harrington. Clint turned to Laura and Natasha in the audience and they both blew him a kiss; Clint blew a kiss back. The Barton kids were jumping up and down happily. Happy was clapping as hard and loudly as possible, amazed by the performance, and May, Tony, Pepper and Natasha looked so proud of Peter. Ned, Michelle, Betty, Cindy and Abe were roaring with applause; same with most of the crowd including Mr. Morita and Mr. Harrington.

Peter and Clint leaned in for a hug before letting go and saying thanks to the audience and to Sam. They left the stage while Sam prepared for his next song.

Flash was still frozen, shocked, defeated. He had been wrong all along about Peter's internship; not only did he have it, but he also knew Tony Stark, he knew Clint Barton, he got up on stage tonight with Barton, they sang together and apparently Peter could sing after all. Not only that, but he was stupid enough to make two different bets with Betty, Cindy and Abe and within a few minutes, he lost both.

Betty, with a huge victorious smirk on her face, took the opportunity to whisper in his ear...

**"I believe you owe us $300."**

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) Thank you so, so, SO much for the huge success of my last fanfic, "Tony & Peter Prank Midtown High Decathlon Team". I'm very happy and grateful that a lot of you enjoyed it so much. I did read a comment asking for a sequel, basically the aftermath of the prank/public reactions. That does sound interesting, so who knows? Maybe I'll make that fic one day ;)
> 
> 2.) As you can see in the tag section, I included characters & relationships that are mentioned but not really included in the fic. Like Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanoff (PAST) and Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Natasha Romanoff. I hope you don't mind.
> 
> 3.) Also, Clint/Laura/Natasha; that's one of my favorite ships ever and I really wanna make a fic about it one day. But I still wanted to include a little hint or something in this fic and so I had both Laura AND Natasha blow Clint a kiss after the performance. I'm sure that could mean anything though, but I just wanted to throw it in there. #Claurasha
> 
> 4.) You might also notice in the fic that I've added TWO more friends for Peter, Ned, Michelle and Betty - Cindy Moon and Abe Brown, both of whom are from Spider-Man: Homecoming but didn't appear in Spider-Man: Far from Home. I did this because after the prank fic (which had Cindy and Abe as part of the non-believers group), I started reading other fanfics that included Cindy and Abe as friends to Peter and I also learned about how Cindy becomes the superhero Silk in the comics. I also re-watched Homecoming the other day and I did notice how happy Cindy & Abe were when Peter rejoined the team for the competition and a few other moments here and there. So, having felt guilty for not making them friends in the last fic, I decided to do it here. So now Peter has five friends: Ned, Michelle, Betty, Cindy and Abe. HOORAY!!!
> 
> 5.) Also, yes, I know it seems crazy that Cindy, Abe & Betty bet Flash $50 per person for both bets. But kids these days, right?
> 
> 6.) As I said above, this fic COMPLETELY ERASES Infinity War, Endgame and Far from Home from existence. What happens here is after Thor: Ragnarok, Thor and Bruce - when they return to Earth - bring the Avengers back together, get Tony & Steve to make amends and together they fight against the Accords. Therefore, we get a happier, Thanos-free timeline. Everyone's alive and together again. Whatever happened to Loki though? I don't know, that's up to YOU to decide. I'll just pretend that he disguised himself as Valkyrie's horse once they arrived. You could tell how worried he was about going back to Earth in the Ragnarok mid-credits scene ;) 
> 
> 7.) Also, I wanted to make Flash a little more "bully-like" than in the last fic since, looking back on it now, I didn't think I made him intimating enough before he suffered defeat.
> 
> 8.) I gave Principal Morita a name: Jim Morita III since his grandfather was Jim Morita (from The First Avenger). In addition, he's part of the believers group with Peter's friends and Mr. Harrington! :D 
> 
> 9.) And of course I had to throw in that little 'маленький паук' as a nod to other fanfics with an aunt/nephew relationship between Peter & Natasha and her teaching him how to speak Russian (and of course, as stated in the fic, 'маленький паук' means 'little spider' in Russian).
> 
> 10.) And of course I threw Laura & the Barton kids in there. I wouldn't want them to miss the chance to see their husband/father perform!
> 
> 11.) And Happy's there to make sure Peter's safe of course ;) 
> 
> 12.) Yes, I made Betty a Hawkeye fangirl! ;)
> 
> 13.) And of course, as stated numerous times, Peter & Clint have an uncle/nephew relationship. This has been done in other fanfics before and I really wanted to write one of those myself.
> 
> So yep, I guess that should be it. This fanfic isn't perfect by any means. There's flaws, I know. It took a while to write this and I'm actually posting this pretty early in the morning, so it's very likely that I'm forgetting a few things. But if I am, I'll just update it later on.
> 
> Still, I really hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you and I'll see you again soon! :D


End file.
